Silver Spoon
by Kyron
Summary: old fic of mine...the file was corrupted so i don't know if it will work right...btw: it's cheesy! there's a new team of rangers from another planet!!!


SILVER SPOON PART 1  
  
Once , on the planet of Unicora , King Ronocka and Queen Nacoma, become the posser of rings with mighty powers . Rings that could give amazing stregnth and might. These were the rings of the Rangers of Unicora. They knew nothing of the rings powers so they gave them to their children. These children, once grown, gave the other four rings to friends and together they became the Rangers of Unicora. They defeated all enemies that stood in their way. The King and Queen were unaware that their children were the strongest of the team. The Silver and Black Rangers. Then one sad day , the Tariks , the sworn enemies of the Unicorians , attacked with the force of 20,000 soilders . The six Unicora rangers were at the battle sight attempting to hold off the large swarm of aliens with the entire Unicorian army. But they were no match for the Tariks . All of the rangers had been injured in the fight . The Silver Ranger was the only one still standing among the rest of the fantastic team of friends . Then , a group of Tariks found them and attacked . The silver one tried to hold them off , but could not . The ranger did not know it but they had taken the other five of the squad . The Tariks left the area and the ranger whirled around to where the team used to be , but saw no one there . Then as though on a magic journy of Teleporting , the ranger found his self on another planet . There was no battle here . Apon this planet there was nothing but rocks .The Silver Ranger wandered around for a while tring to figure out where this place was . Coming up to a cliff , two figures looked at her , an old man and a young boy about 16 years old . The heat was intence and the rangers stregnth was weakning for most of it was spent in the battle . The young boy caught her. The last thing heard was the old man saying , "Dex , take the ranger inside ." When the Unicoria leader awoke , the large caves darkness illuminated the worst fears ever felt . "Grandfather , the ranger is awake." the young voice said . The Silver Ranger sat up and looked about , then relizing that he didn't know where he was , stood up and prepared to attack . "Please , sit down . You are still much to weak ." a voice said quietly behind her . The Sliver Ranger turned around slowly and saw the young boy . "Do not be affraid . I won't hurt you." The ranger said nothing. "We tried to get all six of you out of there , but you were the only one who came . We do not know the location of the other five . I am king of Enenoid . This is my grandson Dex ." still the ranger said nothing. " I know some people who might be able to help you find your friends if that is what you wish to do." Dex said quietly , "They are the Rangers of Earth . I am going there now ."The ranger simply nodded. So the two set off for Earth . When the Silver Ranger got to Earth , he found himself alone at the city limits of a place called Angel Grove . He wanders around and then sences something is wrong . He runs in the direction to which as battle is heard occuring. When he comes to the battle , he sees the Power Rangers fighting a Tarik ! Rage boils up inside of him as he sees the Tarik defeating the rangers and he attacks . The ranger runs swiftly down the hill and to monster and begins to defeat it . The monster breaks him off him and , with a couple of good blows , has him down a few feet away . The other rangers were with him,"Who are you?! What are you?"T.J. asked . With out ansewering him , he gets up and darts towards the monster . When he and the monster collid , the Tarik grabs him by the throut and throws him to the ground coughing and sputtering to get his breath . " I've got no time for this right now ."the monster said and dissepeared . By now the Silver Ranger had caught his breath . "Are you crazy ? Who are you and what are you doing here ?" Ashley asked . The unknown ranger did not bother to reply , but merly stood up and began to run off away from the questioning rangers behind left behind. The other rangers ran after him. But they couldn't catch him.  
  
SILVER SPOON PART 2  
  
  
  
" Hey ! Wait a minute!"  
  
Red Turbo calls as he begins to chase the new found ranger. In front of his eyes , the silver blur turns the corner into a dead end alley and disapears. As the rangers turn the same corner , nothing meets their eyes but vast emptyness. "Where he go?" Green Turbo asked ; bewildered . "It's almost like he vanished into thin air !"added Justin. "Do you think he could have teleported ?"Cassie questioned .  
  
TheYellow Turbo Ranger, who had been looking for any signs of the vanished ranger , called out from the door of an old ware house , "Guys!Over here , quick !" The others run over to where she was kneeling , "Look . Foot prints . This one must belong to that Silver Ranger ."she said indicating to the smaller print in the sand . "Well , who's print is that ?" Tommy asked. Then all of the Power Rangers look at each other and say in unison , "DIVATOX!"  
  
All at once , they rush into the ex - empty warehouse hoping there is really no cause for alarm . They tip - toe cautisosly and split up into teams . Cassie and Ashley silently climbed over a small incline and peired carfully around a coloumn . They see the Silver Ranger ! But something was wrong . The ranger was somehow pinned down unable to move and he had an odd looking helment over his head like in an old Frankenstien movie . "What'll we do?"Ashley asked.  
  
"We have to help him !" Cassie replied .  
  
"How ?"Yellow Turbo asked.  
  
"Let's get the others ." Pink Turbo says.  
  
But , before they leave , they saw the problem ; the monster called the Exaustitron . Just then , their communicators go off . The Exaustitron heard this and whirled around just in time to see two beams of colored light fly into the air . He pushes one of the colorful , blinking lights upon his wrist and speaks ,"My Queen, I have the Silver Ranger but the others are snooping around . I saw two teleport out ." "Forget those two and continue your mission."said Divatox. "Right , My Queen." Exaustitron ansewered . Meanwhile the Silver Ranger had woken up from the blow he had recived to the head and began to stir around in his confinment . "Ah! You are awake! Let's begin ."the Exaustitron sneered. But back at the Power Chamber , the rangers were starting to get worried . Cassie and Ashley had already told them what they had seen and heard back at the warehouse . "You guys,we have to help him . I mean , he's helped us out a lot ." Justin said . "Alright . We'll help him . But , how ?"T.J. said .  
  
BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE:  
  
The Silver Ranger struggled to break free. "Don't waste your stegnth."replied the Exaustitron . With that the monster flipped a switch to begin a power drain . The more the Silver Ranger struggled , the more stregnth was drained . For the first few minutes , the ranger struggled endlesly until he began to fell himself tire and began to fight , less with stregnth , and more with heart . About when the ranger was nearly spent and exausted , theTurbo Rangers landed near the sight . They peered around a corner and saw the weakening Silver Ranger and the strethened Exaustitron . The hideious looking monster once agian pushed the colorful button on his wrist . "The Silver Rangers stregnth is nearly all mine ." he coaxed . "Good now keep on your guard . The other Power Pest are around in your area ."sneered the evil Devatox."What's this about a stregnth drain ? Can it be used on us?"asked Justin. Just then , the Pauranatron Teleportation Hole opened above them.  
  
"I don't know what it is , Justin, but if we stick around here , we'll find out !" Carlos exclaimed . "My Queen! The rangers are here ! Do I finish my mission now ?"asked the Exaustitron . "Postpone it and get those rangers with your new stregnth !"  
  
Divatox said, laughing . Then , like greased lightning , the Exaustitron attacked ! The rangers were finding themselves overwhelmed!  
  
At that moment , T.J.'s communicator went off . "T.J.! Toss your communicator over to the Silver Ranger!" Alfa commanded . "Right !" Red Turbo exclaimed . The communicator flew through the air and landed at the Silver Rangers feet . "Silver Ranger ! Silver Ranger , can you hear me !" Alfa asked. "Yes , I hear you ." a girl's voice said weakly. The anomysis Silver Ranger was a GIRL ! "Good . Now I managed to turn off the machine that's draining your energy now I'm tring to turn you lose . There!"Alfa exclaimed . The clamps containing the Silver Ranger loosened and she crumpled to the floor . "What good does this do ? I have to help the rangers !" she demanded. "Okay . Hold on . I can get you some temporary power . Okay , that's done ." he said . "I feel it ."She replied. "Now , give this communicator back to Red Turbo." Alfa ordered . The rangers were being defeated in the battle when the Silver Ranger charged into the fight . Four or five Parianatrons tried to get in her way and as she started to fight with all she had , the other rangers seemed to have problems of their own . When she had fought her way to Red Turbo Ranger , she handed him his communicator . "Thanks man."he said. "No problem." she replied . Then the Exaustitron makes a fresh attack on the tired T.J. The Siver Ranger , as well as the other rangers were busy with Fish Heads while Tommy delt with the monster . All at once , the Fin Breaths flew off in their portal leaving the monster outnumbered . Tommy is still in a bind . The Silver Ranger super kicked the Exaustitron causing him to release the red ranger . At that moment , the extra power from Alfa was used up and she fell to the ground . The other rangers ran to her side ; "Alfa 6.. the Silver Ranger's in trouble. Teleport her out of here ." Tommy said into his communicator . Just then , the monster made a second attack. Alfa saw this and teleported all of them out of there . When they got back to the Power Chamber , they laid the Silver Ranger on the recooperation table . A few minutes later , she awoke . When she looked around , Damietria said , "Are you frightned?"Sitting up , she said , "Where am I ?" "You are in our hidden Power Chamber." Alfa said , "the rangers are back in Angel Grove but the monster is still at large ." "I have to stop that thing !" she exclaimed . And with that , she slid to the floor and fell to her knees . She hastilly got up and braced herself agianst the table . "Send me to the monster ." she demanded , "I know what I have to do ." "You wish to fight in such a weakened condition? Do you not think it is too dangerous?" asked Damietria. "Too dangerous ? Your telling me it's too dangerous ! Do you know what that monster did to my friends and my fathers army ? I know of the dangers . If that thing has time to call his friends they'll destroy the planet ," she explained , " and if you don't help me find him then I'll find him myself ."she finished . Neither of the two didn't do anything so she walked out the door."Wait ! You don't know the way !" Alfa said . "Then I'll find my own way!" the Silver Ranger said . And with that , she walked out of the Power Chamber . She started walking down the cliff ; and suddenly, she was teleported to the City Dump ! She walked around awhile until she saw the monster . But something was diffrent about him ; he was asleep and sucking his thumb! "Hey Bozo!" she said quietly , tapping his shoulder . "Wake up sleepy head!" she picked . "Two more minutes , Mommy . Then I'll get up ." Exaustitron said sleeply . The Silver Ranger, growing tired of the sleeping monsters antics , stood up and kicked his shoulder . "Get up!" she cried . The monster rose with such alarm , that he hit his head on a rock as he rose to meet his intruder . And , seeing the Silver Ranger standing in front of him , tried to appear less frightened . "You should of destroyed me when you had the chance ." the ugly one said .  
  
"On my planet , we were taught not to kick people when they're down." she said. "Really now? We'll just see about that." replied the monster. Exhaustitron attacked and the fight began. Alpha and Dameteria watched from the Viewing Globe. "Ai yi yi..she's not ready to go up against that thing..." stated Alfa. "Call the other rangers. She may require assistance." replied Dameteria. Minutes later, the Turbo rangers were at the yard, watching the fight. They began to battle the suddenly appearing quantrons. Eventually, the silver ranger waas knocked away. She stood and faced the Tarik. "It's time to end you little pests. But I think I'll start with your friends." said the monster. He fired a laser from his wrist directly at TJ. "No!" she yelled as she ran forward. Moments before the laser hit the red ranger, the silver ranger dove in the way, catching the beam in her side. T.J. rolled out of the way when he was pushed and he watched her fall to the ground . The other rangers were at her side in a second . The Silver Ranger was out cold and her suit was torn where she had been hit with the laser . "What did you do to her !" Justin cries . He began walking trowards the Exaustitron with Cassie and Ashley right behind him . T.J. laid the Silver Ranger straight on the ground and then he and Carlos joined the others . Justin stood face to face with the monster . " What are you going to do about it , Power Pest?" the monster coaxed . "You don't want me to ansewer that!" Justin yelled . Then the monster attacked the furious Rangers. As the rangers were once agian engaged in battle , the Silver Ranger began to stir . She leaned upon her elbow and flinched at the pain in her side . She looked down at the torn suit and relized the true danger of the monster weapons. She tried to get up and barely succeded in doing so . "I'm gunna tear you limb from limb!" the Exaustitron said as he grabed Justin in a head lock . "No!" Carlos said and tried to go forward , but was held back by Cassie . "Your friend for the Silver Ranger ."the Exaustitron demanded . The other rangers looked to where the Silver Ranger had been lying , but nobody was there . "Where did she go , guys" Ashley asked. Soon her question was ansewered . "Where is she ?!"  
  
demanded the Exaustitron . He raised his wrist with the laser to Justin's head . "Don't ." a voice behind the monster said . He whirled around and saw the Silver Ranger holding her side. "Don't do it , Exaustitron . I'll give myself up if you let him go." she said quietly . "Why should I trust you ?"the monster demanded , "It is not like you to give up ." The Silver Ranger looked at Justin and set down her Sonic Laser Pistol so she was unarmed . Calmly she walked over to the Exaustitron."You've got me , now let him go."the Silver Ranger said . The monster was one who kind was loyal to his word and he released Justin. The other rangers ran over to him . "Don't do this ." Justin pleaded to the Silver Ranger . "I have to ."she said . And with that , the liquid portal appaered over head as the rangers  
  
reached out towards her, but they dissepeared before they could reach her.  
  
  
  
SILVER SPOON PART 3  
  
T.J. bent down and picked up the Silver Rangers Sonic Laser Pistol to see if it was a fake . He aimed it at the lake and fired. A silver streak appered from the barrel of the Pistol and hit the lake where he'd aimed . "Well , at least we know the Pistol is real ."Tommy said .  
  
IN THE SUBCRAFT DUNGEON  
  
"Rigarg! Take her and put her with the others ." Divatox  
  
commanded . They tossed her into the lower hold. As they locked the cell , the Silver Ranger regained her footing and stared up above.  
  
"Let me out of here witch! I'll get you! You just wait! I'll get you!" she shouted. "Ranger 6?" a familiar voice said behind her. The Silver Ranger turned quickly to see a familiar face in the next duengen. "Ranger 2?" asked the Silver one.  
  
"Ranger 6 ! Is it really you ! We thought you had been destroyed !" one ranger said exciedly . "Well , here I am. But we must escape. The Tariks are on the planet Earth ." the Silver Ranger said . "Really ?Earth ? Does the Earth not have protection ?" another asked . "Yes . Rangers like us  
  
but they know nothing on the Exaustitron . They are in a lot of trouble ."the Silver one said .  
  
"How do we help them from in here ?"a ranger asked .  
  
"I have a plan ."said the Silver Ranger . And she told them her plan . Back in Angel Grove , the rangers were having more and more trouble with the Tarik . After they lost one battle with this same monster , they were more careful . In the dungen , the Rangers of Unicora had their plan all worked out . The rangers consealed themselves in the shadows until the Rigarg  
  
came to check on them . He looked inside the cells and saw nobody. "Divatox! The alein rangers! Their gone!" he cried. "What!" shouted Divatox. She walked to the opening above the cell and peered inside. Just then a pair of legs grabbed her head and pulled her in. Then out swung the Silver Ranger, her friends behind her. Once out the team used their teleportation devices and got out of there.  
  
When they arrived back in Angel Grove they heard the sounds  
  
of a battle occuring . They rushed to the scene to find the Earth Rangers in trouble once agian . the Silver Ranger was the first one up the hill so she told the others to wait below . "Red Ranger!" she called out . T.J. looked up . "I thought you might need some help , so I brought some reinforcments ."she said . At that time , the other five Unicora rangers got up at her side . "Alright ." Justin said . The Rangers of Unicora ran down to the others and began to fight the monster . Now with 11 rangers to deal with , the Exaustitron was defeated . At the end of the battle , the Unicora rangers and the Earth rangers found a secret place to revile their identities . First , T.J. and the others went then the Unicora rangers . Ranger 1 was the black ranger and his name was : "I am Trenisis , Prince of Unicora ."Ranger 2 ; green said "I am Jacoor."The pink ranger said , "My name is Teliana ." Ranger 4 , Red , said his name was "Marcus Lee ." "I am LuSanda ." the blue Unicora Ranger said . "And I am Sabryna, Princess of Unicora." said the Silver Ranger , "We were ingaged in battle on our planet when my friends were captured by the Tariks and I was teleported to Edenoid ." "Then Dex brought you here !" T.J. exclaimed.  
  
said . "Yes . When I gave myself up , I found out Devatox had my friends ."she said. "The Tariks might come back so we need you to be able to get in touch with us ."the Silver Ranger said . Trenisis handed her six colored rings with each of the Unicora Rangers colors on them and she walked up to T.J. "If you ever need us , just push on the ring and we'll be here with what ever artillery we'll need including Battle Warriors . Each of you have a ring so you will know that if your ever in trouble, you can call on us. We will come back after we stop the war on our planet hopfully by peacful means , but now we must go ." She said . "Good bye ." The Unicora Rangers said together as they teleported out .  
  
BACK IN ANGEL GROVE  
  
The Power Rangers were sitting in the Juice Bar the week after the leaving of the Unicora Rangers . Justin was sitting at the bar , drinking a soda when T.J. and Cassie walk up . "Hey , Justin , you want to come to the park with us ?" T.J. asked , "We're meeting the others there ."he finished. "Yeah sure . I need a break from the big English test anyway."he replied. As they walked to the park , they talked about their new found friends , the Rangers of Unicora . "When do you think we'll see them agian ?" Carlos asked . "I don't know , but I hope it's soon ." said Ashley. Just then they saw six people up the path . " Hey guys don't they look familiar ?" Cassie asked . "Yeah but from where ?" Carlos asked . "Let's go find out ." said T.J. When the got to the group of people , T.J. started to speak , "Hi , don't we know you from somewhere?"  
  
The girl with the dark hair , turned around and said , "You might know us , T.J." It was SABRYNA ! "Wow ! I 'm sorry I didn't know it was you ! When did you get back here?"T.J. asked .Marcus lee ansewered him , "We just arrived a short while ago ." "Well what happened on your planet?" asked Justin. "Justin! That isn't polite." said Ashley.  
  
"It's okay Ashley. Well, Justin, Unicoria will no longer have to worry about those creatures anymore. A truce has been signed." she said. ";Wow! That's great." Carlos said.  
  
" Yeah . Now that we are all here , we can become better friends ."Cassie said .  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
